


Not Forgotten

by Rooraism



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: basically boys just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Thomas gets a letter





	Not Forgotten

For the first time since waking up, Thomas had time sit down after finishing the dinner. Opening one of his drawers, Thomas picked up the letter that had arrived earlier. He had not wanted to open it before full day of work, in case it had bad news. Even thought Thomas was quite sure that was not the case, his brain had not shared the same idea. Thankfully he had barely had time to think about the letter during the busy day, but now he had no opinion than opening it. Thomas carefully broke the top of the letter with a paper knife, and pulled out the letter from inside. He then unfolded the letter and braced himself for whatever he would read inside.  
  


_Dear Thomas,_

_I have to apologize, that sending this letter took me so long. Since leaving Dowton Abbey, I have been very busy, and did not have time to properly sit down and write to you. But do not worry, I have not forgotten you. I hope you have not forgotten me either. I can not wait to meet you again. If not before, I always come to visit my parents during Christmas time, and we could possible meet then. I could come to Dowton, or, if you don't feel comfortable, we could also meet in the town. Of course, I would love to spend sometime alone with you, not having to worry about people. Sadly I do not have more time to write you now, but I hope to hear from you soon back. _

_R.E._   
  


Thomas put the letter down, letting out a long breath. It had not been bad at all, total opposite actually. He had been little worried, not hearing from Richard for a while, that maybe he had been forgotten. Would not be the first time. But before Thomas could even think about what he should write back, he heard voices behind his door. The door opened slowly and Andy put his head inside the room.  


”Can I come inside?” Thomas nodded, putting the letter back inside the envelope. Andy stepped in to the room, closing the door behind him. He then pulled the nearby chair in front of the desk and sat down. Thomas was not sure what was going on. Andy seemed concerned, but as far as Thomas knew, nothing had happened during the day that should result Andy looking so gloomy. Maybe it was problems with Daisy then.  
  
”Something wrong?” Thomas asked gently. When he had started his job as a butler, Thomas had decided to be nicer towards his coworkers. He also did not want his employees to feel like they could not tell Thomas things, in fear of being sacked.  
”No, nothings wrong with me. But is there something wrong with you? Nobody has said anything, I just have been feeling like you have had something on your mind today.” Andy spoke quickly, and Thomas nearly missed half of the question. 

”There is nothing hugely wrong, just this one thing was in my mind earlier today. But don't worry, it has been handled.” Thomas smiled, not wanting Andy to worry abotu nothing. Since his unfortunate accident, as others like to call it, few years ago, many people had been keeping an eye on him. From the time to time it really managed to annoy Thomas, but he also understood their concern. For that reason he tried as often as possible tell someone, usually Phyllis, how he was feeling. Especially if he had a bad day, which he still had, despite everything. He was surprised thought, that Andy had even picked this slight of a mood change in him. Maybe that's something that friends do.

”Oh, that letter you got in the post this morning? What was it about?” Andy's face lifted, worry lines leaving it.

  
”Nothing that you should know about” Thomas muttered, turning slightly red. The moment Andy saw his blushing face, the footman burst out laughing.

  
”Oh, it's a love letter!” He shrieked.

”Shhh!” Thomas shushed, watching the door, hoping nobody had heard Andy's yell. Most of the servants had already left the downstairs, to upstairs or to their own homes. The thought made Thomas little lonely.

”Only people left here are Daisy and Mrs. Patmore, and they can not hear as from the kitchens, so don't worry.” Andy tried to calm Thomas down. Only answer he got was a loud huff from Thomas.

”So, what did he write to you?” Andy continued, smiling, trying to get Thomas open up about his letter.

”Umm.. are you sure you feel comfortable talking about this?” Thomas could not help but ask. His love life was not the most spoken topic in this household.

”Why would I not? You have listened me talk about Daisy for days, now is my turn to listen to you.” Andy replied, nodding furiously. Thomas was still feeling little unsure, not knowing what to say.

”I mean, if you don't want to, then you don't have to tell me”

  
After being silent for a little while, Thomas spoke.

”All he said, was that he misses me, and wants to see me. ” Thomas explained quickly.  
”So, what's the worrying face then? Do you not miss him? Or is he pressuring you?” Andy asked, worrylines returning to his face.

”No, nothing like that. I just worried for no reason, and did not open the letter until now. Now I just don't know what to write him back.” Thomas explained. Andy nodded.

”Well, you tell him you want to meet him. And he is welcome here, if you want him to come. I'm sure mrs. Hughes will let him stay the night too, if you ask. I'm certain you want him to yourself ” Andy winked.

”Hey, That-That-... I should sack you for speaking like that to me.” Thomas, red color filling his face, hissed at Andy. Only making Andy laugh out loud.

”I know about these things. It's not like how you feel about him is that much different compared how I feel about Daisy.”

Thomas, still in shock, did not know what to answer to Andy. He had never had this in his life, a person who did not feel disgusted when talking about these things. Andy, understanding Thomas' need to process things, stood up and tapped Thomas' softly on his shoulder.  
  


”I'm going to leave now, but you, stay here, write what I told you to, and more. Then go to sleep, and post it tomorrow.” Closing the door behind him, Andy disappeared from the room, leaving Thomas alone with the letter. Taking a deep breath, Thomas then pulled out his letter paper, picked up his pen and started to write.

_Dear Richard,_

_It was pleasure to hear from you. I have not forgotten you, how could I have. Christmastime works perfectly, if we are not lucky enough to see each other before that. You are more than welcome to stay the night in Downton abbey, if you fancy it. I, too, would like us to meet alone. In Downton, we do not have to worry too much, people here already know about me. I have to apologize for that letter is this short, I am not the best of the writers. Nowhere near Oscar Wilde level. Maybe one day, after writing you many times. Only if you allow me to. Can't wait to hear from you soon! You are also always welcome to call me with the telephone. _

_The Kindest regards,_

_Thomas_   
  


Thomas folded the letter, popped it inside the envelope, stamped it close and left it on his table to wait for the morning. He stood up, and got to the door, before returning to his desk, and putting the letter from Richard on his pocked. Thomas then left the room, locked the door and headed upstairs to get a good night sleep with relaxed mind. For once in his life, he had not been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there might be mistakes. I also have no great knowledge of 1920's words.


End file.
